


Cake by the Ocean

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Hamptons AU [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Jack manages to convince Rhys to attend another high class Hamptons party, but this one is much more rewarding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY I have been so lazy. I have no excuse. Here, have some disgusting, cavity-inducing fic. Before it all goes to hell, of course.

When Jack received an invitation to Aurelia’s Fourth of July party, convincing Rhys to attend was a surprisingly difficult task. The kid had hoped to join Angel and her friends to watch fireworks together, but more importantly, he didn't forget the last time Jack took him to a high society gathering.

But Jack didn't become CEO of the leading tech company in the nation by taking “no” for an answer. He always needed to have his way, so after days of sweet talk and phenomenal, mind-blowing sex, he finally persuaded Rhys to attend the party with him. 

There was, however, one condition. Rhys insisted that he must never be left behind at the “mistress table” ever again. If Jack wanted the boy on his arm so badly, he needed to show more respect for Rhys in front of all his rich buddies. 

Sure, Jack was a little concerned for his reputation. He didn't need anyone thinking that his relationship with Rhys was serious - or worse, that Jack might be “whipped” - but he gladly agreed to the kid’s terms if only to get him to the party for one night. 

The Fourth of July gathering was a much fancier soirée, compared to the casual brunch they had previously attended. Specifically for this night, Jack bought Rhys his own tailored suit with gold cufflinks and a blue silk tie. Jack's own tie was red, and he even included the little flag pin that could always be found on the lapels of every politician and businessman. 

“I never figured you'd be so patriotic,” Rhys teased once he saw the pin. 

“Why not? I love this damn country,” Jack replied with a smirk. “Where else do you think I'd be able to get this disgustingly rich?” 

Rhys couldn't argue that. He just rolled his eyes and allowed Jack to usher him to the car. 

This time, instead of driving himself, Jack had his chauffeur take them to Aurelia’s manor in a sleek, black Bentley sedan. 

As soon as they arrived, it was easy to see that this was a much fancier party. All the men wore crisp, pristine suits, and the women were decorated in their finest evening gowns and jewelry. The manor, itself, looked even more impressive this time. Elaborate floral decorations littered the foyer and parlor, along with banners alternating between red, white, and blue. The parlor opened up to a patio where several tables had been set up with flower centerpieces that each included a little American flag emerging from the vase. 

Jack guided his date through the crowd, feeling Rhys’ grip tighten on his arm. It was obvious the boy was entirely out of his element, and the sadistic part of Jack loved seeing his discomfort. Having no other acquaintances isolated Rhys, which meant that he would be fully reliant on Jack all evening. It was a nice little power trip for the CEO. 

As they passed by the waitstaff, Jack helped himself to some hors d’oeuvres from the trays they carried. Eventually they reached a bar set up on the outside patio, where Jack ordered himself two fingers of neat scotch. Rhys hesitated for a moment, but quickly decided on a simple Coke. 

“That's it?!” Jack spat out between laughter. “Open bar with top shelf liquor, and you're going with a plain soda?!” 

Rhys huddled closer to Jack, hissing in a harsh whisper, “I'm only _eighteen._ ” 

“Yeah, no one gives a shit.” Before Rhys could protest further, Jack turned to the bartender, “Just get him one of those little fruity drinks.” 

A moment later, Rhys was served a frozen cocktail that was layered in such a way that displayed the colors of the American flag. Now that they had their drinks, Jack slipped an arm around Rhys’ waist and led him back into the crowds so they could socialize with the various guests. 

Jack didn't think to keep an eye on Rhys while he idly chatted with the various businessmen and politicians who stopped to say hello. While he was in the middle of a particularly boring conversation involving something about campaigning or poll results (Jack wasn't entirely sure), he felt a nudge at his side and turned to see Rhys standing there, glass already empty. 

“What do I do with this?” Rhys whispered, giving his glass a little wiggle. 

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Holy shit, kiddo, you drank it already?” 

“Yeah! It tasted like candy. Are you sure there's alcohol in it?” 

“Those are the drinks that will mess you up, cupcake,” Jack explained. “Shit yeah, there's alcohol. Chug it too fast, and it's game over before you know what hit you.” 

“Can I get another one?” Rhys asked with an innocent smile. 

“Until you learn to pace yourself, I'm gonna have to cut you off.” It was only one cocktail, but Jack didn't want to risk his boy toy making a drunken scene and possibly puking all over Aurelia’s good Persian rug. 

“Please?” Rhys batted his eyes, pressing closer to Jack. “I feel fine. I promise.” 

Before Jack could reply, the hostess herself approached the two men. “There you are. And with Richie again! What a pleasant surprise.” 

“It's _Rhys_ ,” the boy corrected with a pout. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Aurelia continued with a dismissive wave before returning her attention to Jack. “The same boy twice, and he's been at your side all evening, I'm told. My dear, I dare say you are growing attached.” 

Jack scoffed in reply. “You know me better than that. The kid's a good lay, but that's as far as it goes.” 

“Glad to hear it, darling.” Aurelia smirked and cast a glance at Rhys, who lingered at Jack's side, looking like a kicked puppy. “The Skipper acquired a box of Cubans and I thought you might like to join us in the study for a smoke before the fireworks begin.” 

There was only a brief moment of hesitation as Jack glanced between Rhys and Aurelia. He hadn't forgotten his promise to the kid, but he'd hate for his peers to think he was whipped. “Sure,” he replied to Aurelia. “Just give me a minute to refill my scotch, and I'll catch up with you.” 

“Don't be long.” Aurelia gave Jack a little wave before turning to leave. 

As soon as she was gone, Rhys turned on Jack with a huff. “You _promised_ \--” 

“Yeah, I know,” Jack interrupted as he set his empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray. “Which is why I'm blowing them off. Come on.” 

He placed his hand at the small of Rhys’ back and began to guide him out back to the patio. The boy looked stunned, but gladly followed along. 

“Really? You're doing that for me?” Rhys grinned stupidly as he pressed a little closer to Jack. 

“Don't look too much into it, kiddo. I just have something better in mind, is all.” Jack smirked as he continued towards the shore, moving further away from the party. 

A few other couples had also strayed to the pier to appreciate the sunset, but Jack kept leading Rhys further down the beach. 

“Where are we going?” Rhys asked with a concerned pout. “It's getting darker. We'll miss the fireworks.” 

“Just trust me, pumpkin.” 

Jack didn't offer any clarification, and despite Rhys’ concern, he still continued to unquestioningly follow the older man down the beach until they were so far from the party, they could no longer be seen from Aurelia’s manor. They were on a completely isolated section of the beach. There was no chance anyone else from the party would come out wandering this far, and to be extra safe, the tall grass and various foliage provided perfect cover for the two of them. 

“You'll have a better time watching the fireworks from here,” Jack finally explained. He began to remove his coat and laid it out in the sand so that they'd have a place to sit. 

“Isn't that one of your designer jackets?” Rhys asked, watching with wide eyes. 

“Don't worry,” Jack reassured. “My dry cleaner’s a miracle worker.” 

“Jack…” Rhys’ eyes nearly sparkled as he looked at the older man. “This is really amazing.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just sit down and get comfortable.” Jack settled down onto his coat and beckoned for Rhys to do the same. 

The boy took off his own jacket as he settled down in front of Jack. He leaned back and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder, looking out to the ocean. Jack slipped an arm around Rhys’ waist, allowing him to get comfortable. 

“This is way better than any fancy party,” Rhys said with a pleased sigh. 

“I don't know,” Jack teased. “Those Cuban cigars are starting to sound pretty tempting.” 

Rhys playfully elbowed Jack in the ribs. “Jerk.” 

“You love it,” Jack replied with a low chuckle. He leaned in and gave Rhys a little bite on the neck, causing him to shudder. 

The boy squirmed in place, pressing back a little further as he exposed his neck more for Jack. “Don't stop,” he whined softly. 

Smirking to himself, Jack continued to softly kiss along Rhys’ neck as his hand wandered lower down the boy's waist, trailing to his thigh. Jack's other hand moved up to Rhys’ tie and quickly worked to unfasten the knot. 

As Jack's hand found its way to the bulge in Rhys’ pants, his own trousers began to feel more and more uncomfortably tight. He pressed forward against Rhys, looking for some sort of relief as he massaged the boy through his pants. Rhys gave a needy groan as he arched his back, trying to simultaneously press back into Jack while rolling up into his touch. 

“Jaaaaack…!” Rhys whined desperately. 

He didn't need to clarify what he wanted. Jack was perfectly aware. Ignoring his own need for the moment, he quickly unfastened Rhys’ pants and finally managed to free his arousal, already dripping in precum. 

“Is this what does it for you, cupcake?” Jack taunted as he slid his hand over Rhys’ length. “You like fooling around right here in the open? Anyone from that party can decide to take a walk down the beach, and what would they think, seeing you like this?” 

“Sh-shut up,” Rhys gasped. “No one's gonna-- Ahh!!” 

Jack slid his thumb over the head, causing Rhys to suddenly jerk his hips forward. The older man smirked to himself as his free hand worked to unbutton Rhys’ shirt. As his collar came undone and more skin exposed, Jack could see the faint remnants of bruises that hadn't quite yet faded from the last time he and Jack were intimate. The older man pressed his lips to Rhys’ skin and promptly began to suck a new, darker mark onto the boy's neck, causing Rhys to cry out a little louder. 

After a moment, Jack finally pulled away and shifted away from Rhys, giving him a gentle nudge. “Lie back, pumpkin.” 

Rhys obediently leaned back onto Jack's coat and eagerly pulled down his pants and boxers the rest of the way. Meanwhile, Jack pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. He had absolutely been planning this, so he was sure to come prepared. Jack proceeded to remove his own shirt before spreading lube over his fingers. 

Propped up on his elbows, Rhys impatiently watched Jack and spread his legs invitingly for the older man. As he leaned down for a kiss, Jack firmly pressed a finger into Rhys, soon followed by a second. The boy gave a muffled groan against Jack's lips, wordlessly begging for more. 

Jack eventually broke the kiss to trail his lips down along Rhys’ jaw. He worked his fingers at a steady pace, trying to get as many moans and whines from Rhys as he could. The kid never disappointed. Sure enough, he gasped and jerked his hips against Jack's fingers while his hands grasped desperately at the older man’s back. 

However, Jack had gone on ignoring the ache in his groin for too long, and judging by all the pretty noises coming from Rhys, he could tell the boy was eager to move this along too. Jack finally pulled away to unfasten his own pants. He was too eager to push them any further past his knees before grabbing the lube again. 

As Jack was quickly working to spread the liquid over his own length, Rhys suddenly spoke up. “Jack, wait… It's getting dark. We'll miss the fireworks.” 

“No, you won't, sweetheart. I promise,” he reassured as he leaned down for one more quick kiss. After all his years coming to the Hamptons for summer, the fireworks at Aurelia’s party weren't anything Jack hadn't seen before. He was much more interested in the young man splayed over his jacket, eager and ready for him. 

Rhys seemed so trusting of Jack. He relaxed instantly at the promise and laid back as the older man moved into position above him. Jack gave Rhys’ neck a light nuzzle as he slowly began to push himself into the boy. He could feel Rhys’ heels pressing into his back, pulling him closer, and he was happy to oblige. Jack slowly rolled his hips, taking his time as he started to pull away, only to push back inside once again. 

They enjoyed this slow, leisurely pace for a while until suddenly a loud bang caused Rhys’ eyes to snap open. Jack knew the fireworks must have started, but he didn't skip a beat as he continued to rock his hips into Rhys at a steady pace. 

“W-wow…” the boy gasped with a hazy gleam in his eyes. “Jack, this is… mm!!” His sentence was interrupted by a sudden moan as the older man kissed on his neck in just the right spot. Rhys dug his nails harder into Jack's skin as he tried to eagerly buck his hips up. 

Despite Rhys’ eagerness, Jack was determined to take his time, for once. Rhys just felt so damn _good,_ Jack would make this last all night if he could. But he knew his body surely wouldn't let that happen. Even at such a slow pace, Jack could already sense that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Resting his weight on one arm, Jack used his free hand to reach down and take Rhys in a firm grip, stroking in time with their rhythm. 

The boy rocked eagerly into Jack's hand, breathily gasping the older man's name over and over. Before long, Rhys’ bucked his hips up one final time as he finally hit his peak. It wasn't long after that Jack finally released as well, groaning softly as he buried his face against Rhys’ neck. 

Once they both had a moment to catch their breath, Rhys gently ran his fingers through Jack’s hair as he finally spoke up. “Wow, Jack. There’s _literally_ fireworks.” 

Jack chuckled a little as he began to pull away. Rhys wore a dopey grin as his eyes gazed off in the distance, watching the colorful explosions. “Seriously, kiddo, don't go all cornball on me.” 

“Me?!” Rhys couldn't help but laugh in response. “You're the one who planned this romantic evening alone on the beach with all these fireworks!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanted a quick screw.” He pulled himself to his feet and yanked up his pants as he trudged over to the shoreline and quickly rinsed his hand off in the water. 

Why _did_ he make such an effort with Rhys, he wondered? Jack knew damn well it wasn't just another lay. They could have done that anywhere, anytime. But he blew off his peers to specifically spend time alone with Rhys. There's no way he could be developing real feelings for this kid. It's just fun, he told himself, but deep down, he didn't feel very convinced. 

Neither did Rhys, apparently. When Jack returned to their spot, the kid still had the biggest grin on his face. He had pulled his own pants back up and reached his arms out to Jack, wordlessly urging him closer. 

Whatever this was, Jack could worry later over what it meant. Right now, it felt good, so he joined Rhys on the ground again and allowed the kid to snuggle close as they watched the rest of the fireworks show in a comfortable silence.


End file.
